


Can't Help But Fall For You (Steve/OFC)

by thewritergirl94



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Cute Steve Harrington, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: ////TRANSFERRED TO WATTPAD////Summer, 1985. With his ex Nancy dating Jonathan, his enemy Billy Hargrove taking his "King Bee" title and babysitting a bunch of preteens, Steve Harrington was at an all-time low. The icing on top of the cake? Working part-time at the ice-cream parlour in the food court of the newly-opened Starcourt Mall all summer. The only highlight of the summer? The cute girl from the record store.*** No Upside Down/Demogorgon in the fanfic, sorry to disappoint*** I'm bad in summaries, so bear with me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a Steve/OFC fanfiction since Season 1 but I had zero ideas and time. And now that Season 3 is out very, very soon, I thought why not write one now! Hope you enjoy this story!!

_Parties, sex, alcohol, girls, fun..._

That's how Steve Harrington pictured his summer after Senior Year. Well, that's how _all_ his summers were since high school. Never in a million years did he picture himself single, cut off from his family, babysitting a bunch of kids and working a summer job.

 _Steve Harrington. Working a summer job._ When he went in for the interview, he made sure there was nobody from his school around. It worked for a while... until summer started, and it felt like the whole school was at the mall at all times. His solace in his ex-turned-friend Nancy, her boyfriend Jonathan and the kids, who always visited him at Scoops Ahoy.

He'd been working there for a few weeks. His co-worker Robin was tending the last few customers before closing, sharing the same bored look on her face as Steve. Two of Steve's younger friends, Dustin and Will, were by the bar, enjoying their ice-cream sundae.

"Ah, I'll never get tired of ice-cream sundaes!" Dustin gushed, looking dreamily at his half-finished glass. Will grinned and nodded with agreement. "Steve, you make the greatest sundaes in the history of sundaes."

"Mhm yeah, of course." He stopped listening to the boys' conversation when they were discussing their favourite game, _Dungeons and Dragons_ , at which point Steve started cleaning up the tables where the customers left a slight mess before leaving. The front bell rang, followed by the very tedious squeaking of shoes as someone walked up to the counter. _Great._ he thought. _Another latecomer._ Without looking up, Steve monotonously said, "Ahoy and welcome to Scoops Ahoy how may I--"

As soon as he turned around, he stopped. In front of him, sat on the stool next to Will, was a very pretty girl around Steve's age dressed similarly to what Robin would wear before changing into her uniform: a faded band t-shirt tucked into denim jeans and white Converse. Her chestnut hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she wore brown horned rim glasses. She looked awfully familiar, but Steve couldn't figure out who she was or where he knew her from. She was probably from his school.

"Hey, Cat!" Robin greeted the girl with a grin. "The usual?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling quite... blue... today." Cat replied, practically slumping over the countertop. "Make it a double blueberry with extra cream."

"You got it. Is it your dad again?" Robin asked, working on Cat's sundae.

"No... it's this dude named Billy." At the mention of his name, Dustin and Will stopped drinking the last of their sundaes and listened. Steve paused for a second before he started cleaning the counter from Dustin's side, pretending not to eavesdrop. "He's so... persistent. I mean he's... okay-looking but--"

Cat was interrupted by Dustin, who was sniggering at her comment on Billy, whom he considered as a class-A asshole for being mean towards his stepsister Max and Lucas, Dustin's best friend. Steve pinched his nose and sighed with disappointment.

"Excuse me." Dustin murmured, finishing his sundae super slowly.

Cat frowned and thanked Robin for her sundae. "How do I get him to stop being so desperate?"

Steve couldn't help but jump into the conversation. "Oh, he won't stop." All eyes landed on him, causing him to blush a bit. "He doesn't really take no for an answer."

"He's a class-A asshole." Dustin pointed out matter-of-factly. "I'm Dustin, by the way. And this is Will." Will gave Cat a shy wave.

"Will Byers?" Cat grinned, looking at the boy. "You don't recognise me?! It's Catherine Kline, Jonathan's friend!"

Steve froze on the spot. _Shit_ he thought, his heart sinking. He remembered where he knew her from. He was right: he did know her from school, even shared a few classes together, including homeroom. But they weren't friends. His former group of friends Tommy, Nicole and Carol used to tease her about her weight and being a bit of a loner like her friend Jonathan. He never explicitly commented about either one of those things - his choice of comments were always aimed directly at Jonathan - but he never intervened either. So he felt like he himself teased her. Then the other realisation dawned over him: she's Mayor Larry Kline's daughter.

 _Fuck._ He quickly rinsed the cloth and tossed it into a bucket under the sink.

"Oh, I recognise you now!" Will exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages! You never come round anymore."

"I guess life happened." Cat took a long sip from her sundae and glanced over at Steve. "You recognise me, don't you, Steve? Same old me, few pounds lighter."

"Um... uh... y-yeah... homeroom, Biology, calculus, track..." he mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

"Well, I'm done over here. Will you lock up, Harrington? I've somewhere I need to be." Robin spoke. Nobody had realised she was gone and changed out of her colourful uniform, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow then!" Steve replied as he watched Robin walking out of the store.

"So... I heard you finally ditched the Three Musketeers." Steve frowned with confusion. "The three musketeers... Tommy, Nicole and Carol."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm no longer friends with them. Actually, _they_ ditched _me_. Turns out they're not the friends I thought they were. And uh, I'm sorry... about the, you know..."

"Eh." Cat waved a dismissive hand and smirked. She pushed her empty glass aside. "We all did things in the past we regret. It's all good."

"Uh, hate to break the reunion... but can you take us home, Steve-o?" Dustin said, looking over at him as he quickly cleaned the glass Cat was using. "It's almost past my curfew."

"Mine too." Will chimed in.

"Of course." Steve replied. "Cat, need a ride home?"

She stood up and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Great. Meet me outside. Need to grab my stuff." Cat, Will and Dustin walked out of the store and Steve went to the back of the store, quickly changed, put on some cologne, fixed his hair from the stupid cap he had to wear all day and joined the others. He locked the door and turned round to start walking, only to find Dustin and Will grinning. "What...?"

"Is that... cologne... you're wearing, Harrington?" Will chuckled, making Steve blush.

"Yeah... so...? I need to remove the smell that is the ice cream parlour off of me." he retorted, quickly coming to his own defence, but the boys were having none of it.

"Oh quit teasin' him, boys." Cat laughed, ruffling Dustin's hair. "I know his former friends bullied the hell out of me, but come on, cut him some slack."

"Nah, I deserve it. Call it karma." Steve smirked while putting on his denim jacket. They made their wait to his '81 BMW 733i. Steve opened the passenger side door for Cat. Once she was inside, he opened one of the back passenger doors for the boys. The car ride was quite entertaining: Dustin kept asking questions to Cat about herself, with Will being embarrassed by his friend, and Steve tried his best to focus on the road and getting the kids home as fast as he could... and safely.

"Thanks for the ride, Steve." Will smiled at him before getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow!"

After Steve made sure the boy entered safely into his house, he drove to Dustin's place. He could tell Dustin liked Cat. Every time she spoke, he'd take a second or two to think about his responses, something he had taught him when they first became friends. She was super nice and patient and answered each question politely, and sometimes even comically. Steve internally cursed every time Dustin asked a question, but immediately changed course whenever Cat answered him. She didn't seem to mind him.

"Well... this is me." Cat announced as Steve pulled up into her driveway. She glanced over at him and smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." he smiled back. "Are you working tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Morning. How about you?"

"Same. So... I was wondering... if I could make it up to you... for, you know, the past."

Cat blushed. "A-are you... asking me to hang out...?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can catch a movie or something?" He may have sounded super cool and collected, but inside he had massive butterflies. He hadn't felt this way in forever.

"Sure." she smiled. "I finish my shift at 5. See you then?"

"5 sounds great."

Cat picked up her bag and got out of the car. "Thanks again, Steve."

He waited until she was inside her house before exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Maybe this summer won't be too bad after all..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only started this fanfiction this and I already got such great feedback! Since y'all like it so much I'll definitely keep it going as much as I can :-)
> 
> [Sidenote: I'm not American, so if there are some inaccuracies with prices, culture and what not, do let me know and I'll fix them!]

Cat barely slept a wink. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that _Steve Harrington_ wanted to hang out with her. Catherine Marie Kline, the (former) fat girl in class, the outcast. They never really crossed paths for longer than five minutes, and yet, he apologised for something he didn't do. It's not that before she didn't like him, but she was a bit wary of his cockiness. Without 'the Three Musketeers', as she called them, he was... Steve. Just Steve Harrington from school. Cat knew he was working at the mall from the very beginning. She saw his job application amongst her dad's paperwork, and her heart fluttered.

Despite not liking him for teasing her friend Jonathan, she couldn't help but be infatuated with him. She always dismissed it to the hair or his 'bad boy' antics. But after yesterday, she knew he was genuinely a very nice guy. And the way he spoke to Dustin and Will in the car made her even more adamant about that.

Stretching her back, Cat looked outside her bedroom window, the sun barely out. She looked at her digital clock. 6:08 am. After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she opened her closet, sifting through her clothes.

"Nope... next... no..." she'd murmur. Seeing nothing nice to wear for work, she went through her drawers, until she found a denim button-up skirt and her brother's old Motley Crue t-shirt which he gave her before he moved out. She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

"Morning, Catherine." her mother greeted her with a smile as she mixed the batter in a large mixing bowl. Catherine smiled back at her and grabbed an apple, making her mother frown. "Aren't you having breakfast, sweetie?"

"Does she ever?" an angry voice retorted from behind Cat. She turned around, not having realised her father was sitting at the table, eating his toast and reading the paper.

"Larry..." her mom sighed. "Just let her go..."

_Oh, mom. Always the peacemaker._ Cat thought.

"Let her go? Ellen, I offered her a good job working for me at the office, and instead, she chooses to work in a record shop!" he exclaimed angrily, but Cat didn't flinch. This was a typical breakfast in the Kline household. He aggressively turned a page. "I wish you were more like Mark."

Cat scoffed, giving her dad a glare. "Dad, he's clearly your favourite. Always has been. And do you see him working in your office? No, he moved to Chicago to do his own thing. So why can't I?! Because I'm a girl?!" Before her dad had a chance to reply, she grabbed another apple and made her way to the foyer. "Oh, and don't wait up. I'm going to the movies tonight."

"But I made your favourite..." her mother said in a sad tone as she placed.

"Let her go. She'll figure it out herself." Larry snapped, not looking up from the paper.

"Whatever." Cat murmured before grabbing her skateboard and heading for work. She didn't let her argument with her father affect her, or change her mood much. She only ever ate breakfast at home when her dad or both parents weren't around.

_I cannot wait to save up enough to get the hell out of this shithole._ Cat thought, fighting back tears. She shook her head. _No, Cat. Don't let Larry get you down. You're hanging out with_ Steve Harrington _! Think about that!_

And just like that, her mood completely changed. She hurried to the shop and by 8 am, she swept the floor, put some records in place, ate the apples and opened the cash register. She looked at the wall clock and saw that she had another hour for the mall and shop to open, so she decided to go down to the food court to chat with Steve. Grabbing the keys, she practically skipped her way down to Scoops Ahoy. Before she went in, she saw that Steve was counting the cash register. He was already in his cheesy uniform, but he wasn't wearing his hat.

Cat drew back her breath. _He looks even better in that stupid uniform!_ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the glass door.

"Ahoy, sailor." she joked, getting his attention. Once he looked up from the cash register, he grinned at her.

"Morning, Cat!" Steve greeted her as she walked up tot he counter and sat by the bar. "Listen, can I ask for your honest opinion?"

"Always." Steve held up a finger as if to say 'One second' and went to the small freezer. He opened it, took out a tall glass with two types ice-cream in it - blueberry and pistachio - topped with two cherries and lots of whipped cream. "What's this?"

"Just try it. Let me know what you think, and be honest." He insisted with a chuckle. He handed Cat a spoon and she took a spoonful, savouring the taste for as long as she could. "Well...?"

"Steve..." At first, her face was stoic, but then her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "This- this is amazing!"

"Really?!" he exclaimed. He was genuinely surprised.

"Psh, uhhh _yeah_!" Cat took a few more spoonfuls. "Shit, Steve. This is really good. Is that..." She smacked her lips together. "Pistachio..." He nodded. "... and blueberries?"

"Correct. A strange combination but they somehow compliment each other, you know?"

" And is that... cinnamon I taste?"

Steve smiled smugly. "Yes. Just two pinches. It really enhances the taste doesn't it?"

Cat simply hummed in agreement and continued her ice cream until she finished it. "That was one hell of a journey, Harrington."

I was thinking of suggesting my manager add this ice cream to the menu." Steve explained. "Or maybe promote more combined smells? Or- or tell him about the cinnamon?"

"Whatever you choose, Steve, he'll absolutely flipping love it." Cat assured him with a smile. She was about to reach for his hand and squeeze it, but instead, she drummed her fingers on the counter.

_Shit._ she thought, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. She tried everything in her power not to lean over the counter, grab Steve from the collar of his uniform and kiss him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She'd been staring at him for a few seconds too many, so to keep her cool, she cleared her throat and stood up. "I'd, uh, better get going. Opening and what not." she chuckled nervously.

"Of course, yeah!" Steve smiled back. "I'll see you during your break?" he asked as she walked to the door.

"If not, after our shift finishes?"

"Definitely."

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The day went by super slowly, but it wasn't all bad. The shop fluctuated from being busy to quiet in a matter of minutes. When the shop was quiet, Cat would take a music magazine from the shelf and skim through it. It was almost time for Gordon, her replacement, to arrive. which meant almost time to go to the movies with Steve Harrington!

 _Ding!_ the shop bell went, and Cat looked up, and immediately regret it.

_Billy._ she thought dreadfully.

"Afternoon, babe." he smirked as he strode over to her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Billy, whatever it is, no."

"No?"

"To date, sex or a party. Like I always say every time I see you, no."

"I'm... I'm not here for that..." Billy insisted. "It's my sister Max's birthday soon. She likes this band, uh... Motley Crue?"

Cat closed her magazine quicker than the speed of light. "Say no more. We have all their current albums in the store. Anything in particular? Maybe a track she likes or something?"

Billy shrugged. "Don't really matter."

"Okay... then... this." From the stack, Cat took out _Theatre of Pain_ and handed it to him. "It's their latest. Out barely a month ago. Their best work so far."

"Cool." Billy looked at the price and fished into his jean pocket for money. He gave Cat a smirk as he slammed the bills on the counter. "Keep the change, gorgeous."

Cat's smile faded. "Way to ruin the vibe, Hargrove." She bagged the album and handed it to him. "I hope your sister likes the gift."

"Oh, she will. She's been obsessing over these dudes for the better part of this year." Billy laughed, and he exited the store.

_What a tool._ she thought, shaking her head as she saw him walk away from the store, earning several glances from some girls way too young to even be looking at him that way.

"Afternoon, Cathy!" Gordon greeted her when he entered the store. "What did Peach want?" Gordon knew about Billy despite being older than her, and would very often come to her defence when he's being a jerk despite having the biggest crush on him. He called him Peach because of his, as he calls them, "perfectly-shaped peaches for an ass".

"He came in peace today." she replied, grabbing her bag, jacket and skateboard. "Wanted to buy an album for his sister. I think I saw her here a few times. Seems pretty cool."

Noticing how chirpy she was, Gordon asked, "You seem in a happy mood..." He gasped, realising something "You're going on a date, aren't you?!"

Cat blushed. "It's... it's not a date... I guess."

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." he insisted, his face beaming. "Is he from your school? How did you meet? Is he cute?"

"It's..." Cat chuckled, biting her lower lip. "Steve."

"Steve...? Steve from Scoops Ahoy?!" Cat nodded, and Gordon winked. "I see what you see. The hair."

"He's also very nice. His friends may have made my high school experience a living hell, but he never once said a word to hurt me."

"Where's he taking you?"

Cat put on her jacket and looked at a small mirror to fix her hair. "The movies. Maybe the arcade afterwards, but that's up for debate."

"Let me know how it goes either way, babe!" Gordon exclaimed. Cat nodded and gave him a wave. She went down to the food court, passing a few other mall workers along the way.

"Hey, Cat!" Robin grinned when she saw Cat walk in. "Steve's changing."

"Okay." She sat down, placing her skateboard against her stool and bag next to it to keep it in place. After a few seconds of silence, Robin chuckled softly, shaking her head slightly as she cleaned a few glasses. "What...?"

"I think he might take a while in there." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Cat frowned, earning another chuckle from Robin in response.

"He's already been that it for fifteen minutes." She inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. "Yep, Still working on his hair as we speak. You must be one special lady, Kline."

"Me?! Special?! He's always been obsessed with his hair. I'm not the special one."

"Oh I know his hair's precious--" Robin was about to continue but was interrupted by a customer. She quickly took their order and served them, continuing where she left off. "But never has he sent more than ten minutes on his hair."

"You take time?" Ca raised an eyebrow.

"It's a recurring bet we have here at Scoops Ahoy. Jimmy, the manager, has a losing streak thus far." Robin winked.

Cat bit the inside of her cheek, pondering. _Am I really that special? It's just two friends hanging out... right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
